medios_de_transportefandomcom-20200214-history
Medios de transporte. Wikia
Medios de transporte. Los medios de transporte son vías por las cuales podemos desplazarnos de un lugar a otro en menor tiempo que caminando Descripción de los medios de transporte. Los medios de transporte son los diferentes sistemas o maneras de desplazar un determinado contenido de un lugar a otro. Estos se clasifican en medios terrestres (ferrocarril, automóvil), aéreos (avión) o acuáticos (fluviales o marítimos), cada uno de los cuales necesitará unas infraestructuras diferentes para su funcionamiento: Vías férreas y estaciones para el tren, carreteras para los automóviles, aeropuertos para los aviones, y puertos náuticos para los barcos. Transporte terrestre. Descripción: El transporte terrestre es aquel cuyas redes se extienden por la superficie de la tierra. Sus ejes son visibles, debido a que están formados por una infraestructura construida previamente por la que discurren las mercancías y las personas. Así pues existen redes de carreteras, caminos, ferrocarriles y otras redes especiales (eléctricas, de comunicaciones, oleoductos y gaseoductos). Denominamos flujo al tráfico que circula por la red de transporte, mientras que la capacidad es el flujo máximo que es capaz de absorber la red. Diligencias: Con la venida del comercio, el ser humano se dio a la necesidad de establecer rutas comerciales y además de crear las primeras diligencias jaladas por caballos para transportarse de un lado a otro a las mismas personas y sus pertenencias o mercancías. Ferrocarril: Un ferrocarril es un medio de transporte que se caracteriza por estar formado por una combinación variable de vagones, una locomotora que los dirige y por ir sobre rieles de distinto tipos. Bicicleta: Es un vehículo de dos ruedas movido por una persona, provisto de un manubrio en la parte delantera, un asiento para el conductor y dos pedales que transmiten el movimiento de las piernas a la rueda trasera mediante una cadena y un piñón. Automóvil: El automóvil puede ser descrito como un vehículo motorizado que recibe su nombre a partir de la capacidad de automovimiento, es decir, que no necesita de la fuerza humana o de algún animal para trasladarse de un lugar a otro. Transporte aéreo. Descripción: El transporte aéreo o transporte por avión es el servicio de trasladar de un lugar a otro, pasajeros o cargamento, mediante la utilización de aeronaves, con fines lucrativo. Si este transporte tiene fines militares, éste se incluye en las actividades de logística. Este modo de transporte, en principio, se pensó y desarrolló únicamente para pasajeros; sin embargo, gracias al uso de contenedores aéreos y al diseño de nuevos aviones destinados a carga, el volumen de mercancías transportado por este medio se incrementa año tras año. Los adelantos de la navegación aérea, de las telecomunicaciones y de las facilidades electrónicas han permitido que la aviación haya progresado de forma asombrosa. Avión: El avión es un tipo de aeronave cuya contextura imponente lo hace muchísimo más pesado que el aire mismo y sus características físicas más salientes resultan ser las alas que tiene dispuestas a sus costados y la propulsión ejercida por un solo motor, o varios, que le permite volar. Helicóptero: Un helicóptero es un tipo de aeronave sumamente popular que se caracteriza y distingue porque está sustentada y es impulsada a partir de uno o más rotores horizontales. El rotor está compuesto por dos o más palas y es aquella parte rotativa de la aeronave que permite la sustentación aerodinámica de la nave. Dirigible: Globo aerostático ovalado, lleno de un gas más ligero que el aire (hidrógeno o helio), que lleva una o dos barquillas para transportar viajeros y carga y que dispone de diversos mecanismos, como un motor, unas hélices y un sistema de dirección, para ser conducido. Transporte acuático. Descripción: El transporte acuático es el realizado mediante barco, pudiéndose distinguir entre el transporte fluvial (por ríos y canales) y el marítimo. Su principal ventaja radica en poder transportar mercancías voluminosas a bajo coste, mientras que en contrapartida la velocidad del transporte es bastante menor. Esta velocidad ha provocado la decadencia del transporte de viajeros de larga distancia (copado por el transporte aéreo), mientras que en las cortas distancias se mantienen en formas de ferry (barcos relativamente rápidos que cubren frecuentemente líneas de pasajeros de corta distancia). Barcos: Un barco es un vehículo que por la forma que dispone, cóncava y alargada con las extremidades más estrechas con respecto a su centro, y por el material (madera, hormigón, metal, entre otros) del cual está fabricado, es capaz de flotar en el agua y avanzar hasta largas distancias sin problemas por la misma. Por tanto, el barco, es desde prácticamente su creación uno de los medios de transporte de pasajeros y de carga más importante del mundo entero. Submarino: es un tipo especial de buque capaz de navegar bajo el agua además de poder navegar en la superficie, gracias a un sistema de flotabilidad variable. Usados extensamente por primera vez en la Primera Guerra Mundial, en la actualidad forman parte de todas las armadas importantes, y especialmente de la estadounidense, la rusa, la británica y la armada china. Lancha: Una lancha es una embarcación pequeña de vela y remos, o bien de vapor o de motor (en estos casos, los más habituales hoy en día, se denomina lancha de motor), que se utilizó históricamente para servicios auxiliares de los barcos (dentro de los puertos), para el transporte de cabotaje entre puertos de la misma costa o para misiones de combate en ríos de bajo calado o para proteger el acceso a puertos. Canoa: Una canoa es un bote relativamente pequeño que se mueve con la fuerza humana. Las canoas son puntiagudas en ambos extremos y usualmente abiertas por la parte de arriba. Ventajas y desventajas de los medios de transporte. Las diversas vías y medios de transporte tienen características y requerimientos diferentes que reflejan ventajas y desventajas''' de acuerdo a la situación particular de la operación y que van desde sus costos hasta sus capacidades. Pero para la decisión del tipo de transporte a utilizar, intervienen además otras variables relacionadas con las necesidades identificadas y las posibilidades concretas y accesibles: Las necesidades: la urgencia de la entrega; el tipo y características de los suministros que se van a transportar, la cantidad, el tamaño y destino de la carga, distancias a recorrer, etc. y Las posibilidades: '''transporte disponible; costos y recursos disponibles; condiciones de acceso al destino (estado de la ruta, condiciones del tiempo, etc.) Ventajas del transporte por carretera.  Más barato.  Servicio puerta a puerta.  Restricciones moderadas al transporte de ciertas mercancías.  Mayor posibilidad de negociar (horarios, precios…).  Flexibilidad : se adapta a todas las demandas y requerimientos del cliente.  Comunalidad: medio más utilizado en cualquier parte del mundo.  Trazabilidad: seguimiento con los nuevos sistemas. Desventajas del transporte por carretera.  Muy contaminante (emisiones y residuos).  Daña la red de carreteras.  Sometido a restricciones de tráfico.  Mayor siniestralidad de toneladas por kilómetros. Ventajas del transporte aéreo.  Más rápido.  Mayor cobertura geográfica.  Seguridad, tasa de siniestralidad baja.  Flexibilidad.  Permite la intermodalidad. Desventajas del transporte aéreo.  Más caro.  Restricciones al tipo de carga (peligrosa…).  Limitación de la carga por medida de puertas y capacidad, así como por peso. Ventajas del transporte marítimo.  Barato.  Gran variedad de carga.  Menores restricciones a la carga (tipo, peso , volumen..).  Envíos de grandes masas (líquidos, graneles, contenedores). Desventajas del transporte marítimo.  Necesidad de infraestructuras en tierra y de servicios aduaneros.  Velocidad relativa, en función del buque y tipo de servicio.  Bastante contaminante (residuos).  Menor trazabilidad. . Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse